


Treasures of the North

by clusium_kiss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dehumanization, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusium_kiss/pseuds/clusium_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After conquering a northern kingdom, Arthur has his pick of treasure. But then a lowly slave catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasures of the North

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old kinkmeme fill. To expand on the tags--Merlin is a slave who is used by the warriors as a convenient urinal on cold winter nights. Arthur also uses him this way but quickly decides he'd rather be fucking Merlin instead. Merlin goes along with this and finds pleasure in it, but since it's slavery, it can definitely be seen as non-con instead of dub-con.

The hall was dim and smoky, a hum of laughter and talk drifting up to the eaves. Arthur relaxed in his chair, goblet in hand, and tried to understand the thick speech of the warriors around him. Koran, their leader, sat on his right side, always making sure Arthur had enough to drink and eat, sending comely serving girls his way in case one happened to catch his eye. He had bedded one of them the night before, glad for the comfort of a soft, warm body after so many months on campaign. But they had vanquished their enemy and now they celebrated—both his knights and the northern tribes who had aided them.

Winter had settled on the land—it would be a cold journey back to Camelot. But Arthur didn’t want to stay here, huddled under furs until the spring. 

He felt tired, full of mead and roasted boar, his eyes heavy. He was just about to retire, when he saw the boy.

He was a slave, that much was clear from the iron torque around his neck and his rough clothing. Scruffy black hair, scrawny—probably didn’t get enough to eat—with dirty hands and feet. He was shuffling towards the table where one of the warriors had called to him.

As Arthur watched, the boy got onto his knees, presenting his arse, his thin tunic riding up his thighs. At first, he thought the warrior was going to fuck the boy—a few were doing the same with slave girls in various shadowy corners, after all—but no, although the man was clearly inserting his cock in the boy’s hole, he didn’t start thrusting. Arthur suddenly realized what he was doing and felt a flush creep up his face. The man was pissing in the boy’s arse, gripping the boy’s hips to hold him still.

“A bit cold outside, this time of year,” Koran said, noticing the direction of Arthur’s gaze. “Much more pleasant to bury your prick in a slave than stand outside shivering.”

The man pulled out of the slave, standing up and tucking himself back in. The slave stood carefully and walked slowly to the door, ducking outside. He was back a few minutes later, hunching in a corner, eyes down. 

Suddenly more awake, Arthur stayed at the table. The boy was called forward several more times. Some of the men fingered his hole briefly before sticking their pricks in, and Arthur could see that the boy’s own cock was half-hard from the stimulation. He wondered what it must feel like, the clench of muscle around your cock, the relief of letting go. He called for more mead.

When he snapped his fingers at the slave, the boy came forward hesitantly. “Yes, my lord?” he murmured.

“You speak my language,” Arthur said, surprised.

The boy nodded. He had blue eyes and a full mouth. 

“Well, get on your knees,” Arthur ordered, and the boy did, although not before shooting Arthur an unreadable glance.

Arthur unlaced his breeches and knelt behind the boy. He eased up the slave’s tunic, exposing his pale arse. The boy’s hole was slick, and with a hot shudder, Arthur realized he must finger himself, keep himself open all night. Spreading the boy’s arse with one hand, Arthur eased his cock into the slippery hole. Fuck, but it felt good. He ran his hand up the boy’s spine, making him shudder.

At first, he couldn’t relax enough, but then he sighed out a breath and felt the pressure on his bladder start to ease. As he pissed into the boy’s arse, he moved his hand down to cup the boy’s prick. 

“Tell me, does anyone ever fuck this sweet arse of yours?” he murmured.

“N-no, my lord. I am not worthy of a warrior’s seed,” the boy whispered. 

Arthur sighed and shut his eyes, feeling the stream of urine fading to a trickle. Regretfully, he drew out his cock and patted the boy’s arse. “Go on, then.”

The boy stumbled out, and Arthur went to the room set aside for him. He’d be leaving in the morning, and Koran would be sure to offer him a parting gift of Arthur’s choice. He already knew what he was going to pick.

*

“The piss-slave?” Koran said, surprised. “But sire, we have many finer slaves, if that is your desire. Women who know well how to pleasure a man.”

“I want the boy,” Arthur said firmly. 

Koran did not protest further—probably glad that Arthur was taking something he viewed as of little value. The boy’s eyes were wide when he appeared, pulling a ragged cloak around himself. 

“What’s your name?” Arthur demanded.

“Merlin,” the boy said quietly.

“Merlin.” Arthur reached out and tilted his head, running his thumb over Merlin’s mouth. “Well. You belong to me now.”

Merlin walked with the supply wagons, but that evening Arthur ordered him to his tent. “You’ll serve me—fetch my meals, prepare my baths, clean my armor.”

“Yes, my lord.” Merlin hesitated, and then got to his hands and knees. “Do you wish to use me, my lord?”

Arthur smiled. “Oh, yes.” He crouched by Merlin, drawing his fingers through his hair. “But I’m not going to piss in you—I’m going to fill you with my come instead.”

“Sire!” Merlin gasped. “But—”

Arthur drew him up, into his arms, and coaxed his mouth open. Merlin moaned into the kiss, shuddering. 

“On the bed,” Arthur whispered. “Take off your tunic.”

Merlin went, and Arthur took in the lines of his body, at Merlin’s cock, already growing hard, as he removed his own clothes. Then he settled on top of Merlin, who hesitantly touched him.

“I’m going to take care of you,” Arthur murmured. “Spread your legs, now.”

Merlin did, and Arthur eased an oiled finger into him. He went slowly, adding another, then a third. Merlin was pushing up into it, biting his lip against a whimper.

“You can make noise,” Arthur told him. “I want you to. Do you like this? What do you want?”

“P-please, sire,” Merlin gasped. “More, I—I need more—”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Arthur asked, bending to suck one of Merlin’s nipples into his mouth.

“Yes—oh, yes, please, my lord, please.”

Arthur gave him what he begged for, removing his fingers and pushing his hard cock into Merlin. He thrust steadily, enjoying Merlin’s moans and gasps of pleasure. It only took a few strokes of Merlin’s cock to make him come, and Arthur held him tight through his orgasm, groaning as Merlin’s hole tightened around him. He fucked hard into Merlin’s pliant body, then, until his orgasm rushed over him and he humped against Merlin’s arse as his cock pulsed out his seed. 

“So good,” he praised, breathless, and Merlin smiled shyly. 

“Clean me off, now,” Arthur said, and Merlin obediently slid down the bed, taking Arthur’s soft cock into his mouth and licking off the come and oil. 

He started to leave the bed when he was finished, but Arthur pulled him back, chuckling at Merlin’s shocked expression. “You’re going to warm my bed, Merlin,” Arthur murmured. “And you’ll stay in it when we get back to Camelot, too.” 

“Does that mean,” Merlin hesitated, then asked quickly, “Will you let your knights use me, too?”

“Absolutely not,” Arthur snapped, and Merlin blushed. 

“Thank you, my lord,” he whispered. 

Arthur petted his hair and kissed him again. “You’re mine, and I’m the only one who gets the privilege of touching you.”

He kissed Merlin to sleep and in the morning enjoyed the wet heat of Merlin’s mouth around him. Collapsing back on the pillows, sated, drawing Merlin into his arms, Arthur knew that although his father might gloat over the lands they had won, he had found a much greater treasure in the North.


End file.
